


Shingeki No Game Show!

by killuabutt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Game Shows, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killuabutt/pseuds/killuabutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to Shingeki No Game Show! Where the characters of your beloved snk are put into teams of two to run obstacle courses of any shape and size! BUT WAIT! There's also a huge twist! - [Levi/Eren and other pairings included]   /whispers/ the summary is 99% worse than the actual work itself</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**SHINGEKI NO GAME SHOW**

**Two cameras from the left and right zoom in onto the large platform where Hanji (Hostess) stands at front with character contestants lined in a row behind her.**

**On the right side are huge glass separated rooms in color coordination**

**To the left of the hostess sits a giant red button  
**

**Hostess-** Ah!  Ohayōgozaimasu!(good morning) and welcome to Shingeki No Game Show! **  
**A reality show where the viewers control our players fates!

 **Eren-** Ehhh? Hanji-san...?

 **Hostess-** That's Hostess Hanji-san to you! *laughs proudly with hands on hips*

 **Hostess-** But enough of that! *gives stern expression* time to introduce the concept of our show, here we pair our characters in teams of

two by the most popularist demand. After that we have them run obstacle courses that involve team work! The first to complete get a special prize while the last ones are punished!

 **Christa-** E-Eh... Punished?!

 **Hostess-** LET ME FINISH.

 **Christa-**......

 **Hostess-**.....

 **Hostess-** Depending on the difficulty rank of the obstacles, punishments differ. By the end of each episode the two lowest ranking teams will be up

for elimination and be forced to leave the show.

**A large screen pans behind the contestants and Hostess with two white boxes with an addition sign in between them**

Hostess-Here is where we'll reveal our most requested teams! Cross your fingers!

**The Hostess presses the large red button beside her making the contestant images flicker inside the two white boxes**

**The images slow down to a still  
**

**Hostess-** Wahhh! So unexpected! Our first team is Levi and Eren!

 **Levi-**..... Tch

 **Eren-** *Lets out a breath of relief* Now I'm sure to win!

 **Levi-** Oi don't get too confident brat, the most you've done on our regular series is pick up a fucking spoo-

 **Hostess-** Alright! On to the next teams!

**Hostess presses the red button again  
**

**Hostess-** Ymir and Christa!

 **Ymir-** Fuck yeah!

 **Hostess-** Bertholdt and Reiner!

 **Reiner-** Haha! We'll definitely be champions!

 **Hostess-** Marco and Jean!

 **Marco-** *smiles* Let's do our best

 **Hostess-** Connie and Sasha!

 **Connie & Sasha-***High fives*

 **Hostess-** Annnnd finally, Mikasa and Armin!

 **Mikasa-** Let's do our best..

 **Hostess-** Now that we have our teams picked out it's time to start the game!

**The crowd roars with excitement**

**Cameras steer to the right to show colored sections with a rock climbing course in each one**

**Hostess-** The first obstacle our players will be faced with is rock climbing!

 **Jean-** Alright! That's easy, this challenge's gonna be a piece of cake

 **Hostess-** Now hold on there skipper, there's a twist!

 

 **Everyone-** EHHHHHHH???

 **Hostess-** *shakes head* So quick to forget.. So quick to forget indeed.. As I'd mentioned in the begining, the viewers control your fates! *smirks* Meaning there's a twist.

**Everyone-** _EHHHHHHH????_

**Hostess** \- A randomly selected viewer gets to decide what the twist of the obstacle course will be to make it a team working challenge! So, with that said, let's hear today's randomly selected viewers request!

**The hostess exaggeratedly points to the now lit seat four rows out**

**Viewer-** One of the players must be blind folded!

 **Hostess-** Hoooo!! What a lucky selection that was, well you heard him! LET THE BLIND FOLDED ROCK CLIMBING BEGIN!

  
\---------

**Levi and Eren in the black section, Ymir and Christa in the purple,** **Bertholdt and Reiner in the pink, Jean and Marco in the green, Connie and Sasha in the yellow, and Mikasa and Armin in the blue  
**

**\---------  
**

**black section  
**

**Eren-** I'll be blind folded!!

 **Levi-** You sure? I have no problem with doing things in the dark.

 **Eren-** Y-yes!

 **Levi-** Really?

 **Eren-** YES!

 **Levi-**........ _really?_

 **Eren-**........ no.

 **Levi-** *sighs grabbing the blind fold from Erens hand*

\---------

**purple section**

**Ymir-** You ready to win this cutie patootie?

 **Christa-** Cutie Patoo.....tie....?

 **Ymir-** Yeah, just made it up right now. I'm a genius, I know.

 **Christa-** Ah, Ymir's good at anything she does *smiles*

 **Ymir-** *jolts back* Y-you don't have to be so polite about it!

 **Christa-** A-ah! Sorry!!

 **Ymir-**........*Flushed and embarrassed*

\---------

**pink section**

**Reiner-** ALRIGHT IM PUMPED!!

 **Bertholdt-** Yes!!

 **Reiner-** LETS WIN!!

 **Bertholdt-** Yes!!

 **Reiner-** BE CHAMPIONS!!

 **Bertholdt-** YES!!

 **Reiner** \- ARE YOU JUST AGREEING WITH ME??

 **Bertholdt** \- YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS!!

 **Bertholdt** \- I mean no

 **Bertholdt** \- definitely not, no.... *whispers* _yes_

_\---------  
_

**green section  
**

**Marco** \- You sure about this?

 **Jean** \- Yeah, sure! s' gonna be a piece of titan!

 **Marco** \- Jean, that's not very reassuring....

 **Jean** \- Have some sense of humor Marco.

  
\---------

**yellow section**

**  
Sasha** \- Who's gonna win!?

 **Connie** \- We are!

 **Sasha** \- How we gonna do it!?

 **Connie** \- no fucking idea.

 **Sasha** \- Yeah, me neither, hey, how you put this thing on? *struggles with the blind fold*

\---------

**blue section**

**  
Mikasa** \- *eyeing black section*

 **Armin** \- Mikasa?

 **Mikasa** -........

 **Armin** \- ......Mikasa?

 **Mikasa** -.........

 **Armin** \- Mikasa we should start deciding who's gonna be the one to put the band o-

 **Mikasa** \- Do you think he's touched him

 **Armin** \- ..................Mikasa, please.

 **Mikasa** \- Short little fuck's out of his league

 **Mikasa** \- ............. gonna fuck his shit up.

  
\---------

**Cameras go back to the center of the stage where The hostess stands proudly holding a buzzer**

**Hostess-** Now that all the teams are ready, let the games begin!

**Hostess pounds on buzzer and a count down begins**

**_ONE_  
**

**_.......  
_ **

**_TWO  
_ **

**_.......  
_ **

**_THREE  
_ **

**_.......  
_ **

**_GO!_ **

 


	2. Chapter 2

**_ONE_  
**

**_.......  
_ **

**_TWO  
_ **

**_.......  
_ **

**_THREE  
_ **

**_.......  
_ **

**_GO!_ **

****

**The glass doors that were blocking the players access open  
**

**  
Hostess-** Remember, it's gotta be a team work challenge so don't leave your partner behind!

\---------

**black section**

  
**Levi-** Yaeger, ill be going first. hold my lower half as support while I use my hands as a guide.

 **Eren-** *grabs Levi by his hip lifting him up onto the first steps* Uwah, Heichou's actually quite light...

 **Eren-** *continues to lift Levi upwards while climbing himself*

 **Levi-** What are you doing down there? Stop ogling my ass and pick up the pace!

 **Eren-** I-I WASN'T...!??!?

 **Levi-** Just move faster idiot!

 **Levi-** AND FOR FUCKSAKE STOP RUBBING

\---------

**pink section**

**  
Reiner-** Shit, the black team's picking up the pace we need to rethink our strategy!

 **Bertholdt-** *holding hands with Reiner* Ah? But Ymir and Christa are doing it and even they're ahead of us....

 **Reiner** \- Got it! Get on my back, ill support us both!

 **Bertholdt-** Both!? You sure about that???

 **Reiner** \- I don't got these boobs for nothin'. *lifts Bertholdt backpack style*

\---------

 **Hostess-** *whistles* Wow, this is gonna be a close call. All teams seemed to be tied with black and blue team leading by a hair!

 **Hostess-** But I seem to be forgetting something *scratches chin*

 **Hostess-** Ah! Yes! It's time for viewer participation! Look under your chairs everybody.

**The audience looks under their chairs to find a very simplistic game controller**

**Hostess-** Each controller controls one of the rocks on one of these rock climbing obstacles, you can only move it from left to right and need to wait three more minutes to be able to control it again. Give it a try!

\---------

**black section**

**  
Levi-** What she say?? I can't hear her with all your groaning.

 **Eren-** *Ignores remark* I think she said the audience can control the sto-

**Three stones rearrange under Levis feet causing him to slip his leg between Erens  
**

**Levi-** What's going on!? *nudges foot* what's that? **  
**

 **Eren-** P-Please don't do that heichou...

 **Levi-** *tch's adjusting leg upwards* why can't anything be simple for us

\---------

**yellow section**

**  
Sasha-** Connahsi gurt yoer phoot ouff mah feass

 **Connie-** What???

 **Sasha-** Yur phoot!

 **Connie-** Come again??

 **Sasha-** PHHHOOOOOT

 **Connie-** Huh? Oh, sorry, had my foot in your face. Could you repeat that?

\---------

**pink section**

**  
Reiner-** Almost there!

 **Bertholdt-** Reiner, this is embarrassing, I've barely done anything!

 **Reiner-** *gliding through the moving stones like a cave man* Eh? What's that? You've done plenty.

 **Bertholdt-** Really? what'd that be?

 **Reiner-** Lookin' pretty.

\--------

**blue section**

**Mikasa-**  This is taking too long, they're ahead of us 

 **Armin-** *sweating* I.... hah... think.. hah... we're doing just fine.. hooooooh nelly 

 **Mikasa-** Armin, are you afraid of heights?

 **Armin-** Huh? Well not really, no, why?

 **Mikasa-** I'm going to throw you to the top.

 **Armin-** Huh!?! I-I don't think we should do that shouldn't we think this through!? W-WAIT HOLD ON MIKASA LET ME GO AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

 **Armin is successfully thrown to the top** **followed by Mikasa rushing upwards ignoring sudden changes in the rocks  
**

**\--------  
**

**Hostess-** And we have our winners! Mikasa and Armin in the blue section! 

**the crowd gives round of applause**

**\--------  
**

**black section  
**

**  
Eren-** Ah! Mikasa and Armin have won! I'm so proud!

 **Levi-** Dammit, so close, ok Eren lift me up the last step.

 **Eren-** *lifts Levis hips up once again pushing him to the top*

 **Levi-** *takes off blindfold* Ok, take my hand.

 **Eren-** *smiles* we'll win next time.

 **Levi-** Yeah.....

**BothLevi and Eren have reached the top**

**\--------  
**

**Hostess-** And our second team has made it to the end! Better hurry, last two teams are in danger of elimination!

\--------

**Reiner andBertholdt come in third  
**

**Jean and Marco come in fourth  
**

**Sasha and Connie come in fifth  
**

**Ymir and Christa come in sixth  
**

**  
Hostess-** What a close call! But unfortunately yellow and purple must be put under elimination and the one that stays still gets penalty!

 **Connie-** Well this stinks

 **Ymir-** Speak for yourself, we stunk so bad we didn't even get screen time.

 **Marco-** *coughs*

 **Ymir-** Yeah, them too.

  
**The center of the main stage rises with two shut doors on the bottom  
**

**Hostess-** Ok, can I have the two lowest teams please step onto these doors?

**the two teams proceed onto the shut doors**

**Hostess-** On the count of three one of these doors will open dropping the team that will continue to stay on the show, while the other one will stay shut where we'll have to give our good bye's.

 **Christa-** So the team that gets to stay goes down!?

 **Levi-** punishment.

 **Everyone-** Ahhhhhhh.

 **Hostess-** You guys ready? On the count of three one of the doors will open. Ok, here we go

ONE

.....

TWO

.....

THREE!

.....

**The door under Connie and Sasha opens**

**Connie and Sasha-** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

**A 'ploop' is heard**

**Hostess-** How unfortunate, this means that Ymir and Christa must be forced to leave.

 **Christa-** *nervously laughs scratching back of head* I'm kind of glad to be honest..

 **Hostess-** Oh?

 **Christa-** That drop sounded pretty deep...

 **Hostess-** *nods head* Well, we'll give you a minute to say your good byes

\--------

**cameras black out for credits and then fade back in to find all the players once again behind the hostess at center stage**

**Hostess-** Well tune in next time as we make the challenges more difficult, and much more team work dependent! 

 **Eren-** Wait! what about the winners prize?!

 **Mikasa-** *Blushes* Eren remembered...

 **Hostess-** Very observant, Eren! But we'll reveal that next week on-

 **Everyone-** SHINGEKI NO GAME SHOW!

 

**cameras zoom out to show audience cheering and everyone waving good bye  
**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Jfc (ι´Д｀)ﾉ'' I'm sweating! I really hope you guys liked it, I'm not a very good writer but loved the idea. The whole point of the concept is that the readers are the viewers and your suggestions for their rewards/punishments/obstacles are what effect the story and the players (hence you guys controlling their fates) 
> 
> I labelled it as mainly Levi/Eren since they'll eventually be the singled out team and there WILL be tons of service. ≖‿≖ maybe even some M rated service....  
> Remember! Suggestions needed, so comments are more than welcomed! Oh, and my tumblr's Killuabutt if you ever wanna give some tips or talk. kbyeseeyounexttimesexybitches


End file.
